


Corruption of the Ultimates

by Hypnoticsymbiosis



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Brainwashing, Corruption, Hypnosis, Latex, Masturbation, Other, Reprogramming, Slime, Symbiote - Freeform, drone, goo, headphones, reprogrammed, servant - Freeform, sinister - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypnoticsymbiosis/pseuds/Hypnoticsymbiosis
Summary: Kaito recieves an unexpected visitor after the first trial, and is indoctrinated into a sinister plan by force.
Relationships: Momota Kaito & Monokuma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Corruption of the Ultimates

**Author's Note:**

> (This is my first story on here, i apologize for missing details, it’s been a while since i played the game, but Kaito is my favorite character. Please tell me what you think, im very much a nsfw writer so i usually focus on that. I’d love to hear compliments or criticisms.)
> 
> Story art should soon be posted on my Furaffinity: Hypnoticsymbiote
> 
> Or on my twitter: @hypnoticsymbio2
> 
> Please follow me there!

It had only been one day since the trial, and Kaito was still shaken, despite the face he’d put on. He saw not only one classmate die by the hand of another, but had to decide the fate of the killer in order to save his own skin, sending a talented young girl to her death.

The room felt so cold, stagnant, and off, as he raised his hand, looking down at the worn skin from ages of training, calloused. Kaito still didn't even know where they were, or why they were there, but he knew he had to get back to his family, and escape this game.

Narrowing his eyes, he began to pace his room, back and forth as he stared at the ground. That bear, Monokuma as it had called itself, warned them that there was no escape, no victory unless they’d managed to kill another, and survive the trial through deception. The thought sounded so perverse and disgusting, that Kaito couldn't imagine it ever happening again.

Who would do such a thing as force them to kill each other? Why? What benefit did it provide for them, or was it all some form of sick entertainment? Kaito shook his head, lifting his head up and staring back at the room, spying the camera, as well as the monitor. He needed to take his mind off things. Off of all that was happening.

Entering into his bathroom, he tossed aside his clothing, entering into his shower and letting the hot water hit his body. It was so warm, snapping him from the thoughts of the trial as it cleansed his body, his hands roughly scrubbing the flesh of any dirt or sweat.

His normally spiked tall hair soon lost it’s gel and height, collapsing as he scrubbed his hands through it. Hair fell down over his face as he turned to look into the bathroom mirror, still not steamed.

His reflection stared back at him. Tall, somewhat muscular after having to train for his astronaut exams, even though he’d managed to cheat through them. Purple hair fell over purple eyes that seemed tired but determined. He would get everyone out of this game, he had to.

He scrubbed his small goatee, smirking at the small bit of fuzz that he claimed gave him some form of “star quality”. Though, he did think it made him look a little handsome, even if he was much more of a fool than he cared to think about.

His hands traced over his muscular body, scrubbing down over his abs as his fingers pressed against them, feeling a smirk fill his face as he let his hand travel down lower, sliding over the mound of fuzzy pubes, and gripping his cock. The pale skin retracted as Kaito began to stroke.

It was slow and steady, as he felt his breathing begin to hitch and grow louder, narrowing his eyes. It felt good to unwind, to relieve some tension, as he slid his hand up and down the shaft. His teeth gritted as he brought his other hand to his nipple, pinching it.

Leaning against the wall of the shower, he stroked himself, breathing heavily as he felt his mind empty and filled with horny thoughts. Soon his smirk grew sadistically horny as his hand sped up, the other held his nipple tight between his thumb and index finger, swirling them around it as he let out a low groan.

Soon, he began to beat his cock hard, powering through the naughty thoughts in his mind as he began to thrust his hips forward, imagining the perfect scenario for his cock to get nice and wet. Gripping it tightly, the water making an excellent lubricant as his now dark purple wet hair masked his vision. 

Soon enough, he let out a deep “Fuck!”, thrusting his hips forward and coating the shower wall with a sticky few spurts of his cum. The rest sputtered out, sliding down the drain with the water as he breathed, relaxing.

Grabbing a towel, he relaxed against the wall of the bathroom, letting himself dry while his brain began to recuperate from the pleasure, negating the horrible events he’d witnessed, if only temporarily.

Biting his lip, Kaito still slammed a fist against the wall, cracking some of the tile as he narrowed his eyes. He couldn't stand it. Forced to kill each other under the order of some evil bear, who thought up this shit? Even trying to escape was brutally futile, even after trying for almost an entire day on that Death Road. 

He wasn't ready to give up, but he also wasn't ready to kill. Even the best people cracked under the pressure of death, under the right motives, but he had to hold out, hold out for everyone here to survive. He had to be a rock, and that's what he would force himself to be.

Stepping out of the bathroom, he scanned his closet, finding outfit after outfit, the same thing over and over, like some kind of cartoon character. Sliding the closet shut with a huff, Kaito laid back on his bed, collapsing into the warm spread and mattress. He felt his body slipping into a steady unconsciousness, as his eyes slid closed.

It was peaceful, calm and relaxed. For just a few moments, he could not think about what had happened today, and what could happen tomorrow, and just be by himself now. How could 16 prestigious progedys be stranded here, without any hope for rescue? He shook the thought away, and tried to focus on something else.

That was when he felt it. The patter of little paws against the bed, coming closer and closer. Snapping his eyes open, Kaito whipped a hand out, smacking the object away. Sitting up, his heart racing, he stared down at the bear, currently swirling it’s head in dizziness. “You’re a lot stronger than you look, kiddo.” He spoke, letting out a groan that led to a cackle.

“Why the hell were you sneaking up on me like that!?” Kaito yelled down at the bear, making sure to keep his towel covering himself. “You nearly gave me a heart attack!” Monokuma stood, wiping the bit of dust off of his body.

He narrowed his eyes, speaking, “I should punish you for that, but i guess i was asking for it.” His high pitched voice spoke, as he waddled up to Kaito. The bear stared forward at him, waddling a bit to the side trying to peak beneath the towel before Kaito stood up.

Moving to his closet, he turned to the bear, “What do you want from me anyways? You gonna try and make me murder someone too now, huh?” He held the towel, staring Monokuma down.

“Actually,” Monokuma waddled up to him, “I came to ask you for a favor, a little help, so we can end this game with as few casualties as needed.” He spoke calmly, but Kaito knew better, that bear was a little ball of malice. “You wont need to do much, nothing someone like you couldn't bear.” He giggled, another bad pun.

Kaito narrowed his eyes, still gripping the handle, “Help you how?” He hand slid the closet open before he felt himself taken down by two clones of monokuma, pinning him to the floor. 

Through gritted teeth Kaito cursed the bears, as Monokuma pulled out a headset, one headphone black, the other white, as he placed the headphones onto Kaito’s ears. The bears began to drag him away towards the bed, holding him up towards the tv.

“It’s simple, my dear astronaut,” Monokuma pulled a remote out, reaching a paw up to flick the power on to the headphones, “I just need you to listen and watch…” he hissed, turning the tv on. The room went dark, as Kaito could hear a raised tone in his ears.

The tv showed a red screen for a moment, before Kaito felt himself drawn to the center. His eyes narrowed as he still struggled, nude and bare to the world. A white spiral began to swirl as he watched, flooding him with it’s light. Kaito was confused for a moment, before desperately trying to fight.

“You see, Kaito, you don't know anything about the outside world, but we do.” Monokuma circled him, “it’s full of nasty, vulgar, despair inducing people. While you think there’s more good than bad, you’re wrong.” He hissed, “But we had a plan to end this, end this fight between hope and despair, a way to control it and bring peace.” 

Kaito struggled further, “F-fuck off you freaks!” He began to slow, as the spiral began to set into him, “Let me...let go…” his fighting stopped, as both bears let him go, as he kneeled, watching the spiral as his face dulled and went slack.

Monkuma pulled free a shiny packet from behind himself, bringing it to his fellow bears. “We never planned for such a derailment, but our discovery could bring a much needed change, that I'm sure you desire as well. If we can control humanity, we can save them.” He stood in front of Kaito, we seemed to pay him no mind.

Both bears pulled him to stand, his cock swinging low as Monokuma seemed to blush, “and what better way to control the population than with lust?” He stood in front of Kaito, “For you horny youngins at least, you can't keep your hands off each other.” He laughed, “Lust for power, or money, we can meet it all, and control every single person so easily. Nobody would need to fight again. Of course I don't expect them to join willingly at first.” 

Kaito took the suit as it was handed to him, the fabric spilling down in front of him, “That’s where you all will come in. You do as I say, and force them to conform and submit, and you’d be saving the world!” Monokuma laughed, “But right now, you just listen to me, ok mr. spaceman?” Kaito gave no response aside from a dull groan as his mind was continually invaded. 

“Put on your suit Kaito.”

Kaito, eyes glowing red as the white spiral appeared in them, began to suit up. His suit was tight, shiny and warm. His legs showed off powerful calves, thick thighs, and a massive bulge. His abs shined in the smooth rubber as it clung to his chest. The purple bodysuit hugged his nipples tightly as the perked slightly. His biceps stretched the rubber with a creak as he flexed, fitting his hands in smoothly, his large fingers sliding within. The suit locked at his neck as he cracked it, staring down at Monokuma now.

“Salute your new master.” Monokuma said roughly.

Kaito’s body shifted, raising a hand to salute him, as the suit creaked and squeaked. His body shined well in the tight rubber, as Monokuma was nearly salivating, his fanged mouth dripping. 

“Now, tell me how you feel.”

Kaito opened his mouth, “I feel amazing, sir.” He spoke blankly, a flat line of no expression on his face. “I feel...liberated.”

Monokuma smirked, “Does this suit make you feel...good?” Monokuma pushed, “Doesn't it make you horny? You like to feel horny, don't you?”

Kaito heard the sound change, as his lips curled into a smirk, his eyes narrowing, as the bulge creaked within his suit, shaking as he began to get hard. “I feel very horny, sir. I feel so horny in this suit.”

“That's good,” Monokuma spoke, enjoying the game, “But i want you to show me. How devoted are you to me? How obedient? I want you to release for me.” He concluded, “Release and think only of your goal. You want to convert the world, to bring them all under our control.”

Kaito sat down on his bed, robotically, as he slid up and laid back. His thick hands gripped at his body, moaning lowly as he squeezed his bulge, his spiral eyes cascading continuously in a never ending hypnotic swirl. His lips curled into a smile as he gripped his bulge, squeezing it as he moaned. 

“That's right, you will obey us, won't you? You want to do as we say, and you’ll obey unconditionally, our obedient slave.” Monokuma forced, “A horny drone built to enslave humanity.” He shrieked.

Kaito’s head twisted as he went faster, his hands grabbing at his body, “I will obey, I will submit.” He spoke, groaning them out as the suit creaked, squeaking loudly as his fingers rubbed the shiny mound of rubber covering his erection. “I want to turn...every last fucking one of them..” he narrowed his eyes, sitting up.

Pressing his cock against his stomach, he slid his hand up and down hard. Dripping with sweat, a Monokuma dabbed his head as Kaito gritted his teeth, leaning forward. His eyes narrowed as he stroked faster, harder and angrier. He was going to cum for his master, show him obedience and prove he was the strongest, the toughest and most loyal.

His eye swirls intensified as he began to groan, nearing a growl, as his back began to arc, and he let out a loud moan. Going stiff as a statue, his cock twitched hard, spurting shot after shot of cum into his suit. His head hung back, a wide smile on his face. 

“That’s it, good job.” Monokuma pressed his chest, as he slipped back onto the bed, “You’ll definitely do nicely, maybe you’re even ready for our new suit…” the Monokuma’s grinned, “But first, let's make sure you’re integrated completely…” 

The TV sprung out on a metal pole, hanging over the bed, drowning Kaito in the spiral light, as a male voice filled his ears. Both senses were invaded as the Monokumas left him, preparing soon to have the others join in their plan. 

Kaito was lost, however, in a spiral of light as his body ached for a second orgasm, followed by a third, fourth, fifth, as many as it took to please his master. Little did he know if the supernatural corruption soon to occur, the alien, otherworld menace that had latched onto their game, ready to breed the world.

Kaito released again, as a jar was placed on his bedside. The substance inside twitched, pinning against the lid as it seemed to stare at the young man without any kind of eyes. It wanted him, it wanted to consume him, control him, and convert him. Soon, an army of strong healthy symbiotes and slaves would be born of the Luminary’s newfound insatiable lust...


End file.
